Gioco di morte
by Lady Maryon
Summary: Il corpo del ragazzo si accasciò per terra, senza vita, riverso in una pozza di sangue e fango. Ruki fissava il volto esanime del ragazzo; il colorito lo stava già abbandonando, gli occhi socchiusi si erano fatti vitrei. Dal petto sporgeva il manico del coltello che la ragazza aveva usato per ucciderlo. Lo scoppio del cannone risuonò in lontananza, ma lei non ci badò più di tanto.


GIOCO DI MORTE

Il corpo del ragazzo si accasciò per terra, senza vita, riverso in una pozza di sangue e Ruki fissava il volto esanime del ragazzo; il colorito lo stava già abbandonando, gli occhi socchiusi si erano fatti vitrei. Dal petto sporgeva il manico del coltello che Ruki aveva usato per ucciderlo.

Lo scoppio del cannone risuonò in lontananza, ma lei non ci badò più di tanto. Sapeva già che un altro Tributo era morto, l'aveva ucciso lei stessa. Era salva, almeno per qualche altra ora.

Il cielo aveva già iniziato ad oscurarsi, l'aria a raffreddarsi. Si prospettava una notte gelida, nell'arena. Ruki sapeva che era il momento di trovare un riparo, di accamparsi e proteggersi dal freddo, di nascondersi e restare al sicuro, lontana dagli altri.

Un secondo scoppio di cannone la risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, e Ruki ci mise un po' a ricordare cosa significasse. Uno scoppio di canone, un altro Tributo morto, oltre quello che aveva fatto fuori lei. Se i suoi calcoli erano esatti, ora, erano rimasti solo in due. La prospettiva di tornare a casa si faceva sempre più reale, adesso che era rimasto solo un ostacolo sulla sua strada.

Sfilò il coltello dal petto del ragazzo, non ricordava neanche il suo nome, e lo conficcò in una zolla di terra per pulirlo dal sangue. Una volta fatto lo ripose con cura nella sua custodia; era l'unica arma di cui disponeva, l'unica che era certa volere ad ogni costo fino alla fine dei giochi.

C'era un solo Tributo, ora, tra lei e la vittoria, ma non c'era alcuna fretta e lei era stanca; sentiva il peso dei giorni passati nell'arena premere con forza sulle sue spalle. Ma poteva aspettare un'altra notte, anche se l'avrebbe passata nascosta in una grotta con un occhio aperto, alla ricerca di un calore che non sarebbe mai riuscita a trovare, a chiedersi contro chi si sarebbe dovuta scontrare l'indomani.

Aveva tenuto ben d'occhio il cielo, nei giorni passati, aspettando che il _suo _volto comparisse tra quello degli altri caduti. Aveva sperato che si salvasse, e allo stesso tempo che fosse un altro ad ucciderlo, pur di non doverlo fare lei stessa. Ma _lui_ se la sapeva cavare, lo sapeva, ed era quasi più duro di lei. Se avesse potuto scegliere chi far vincere, in quell'edizione degli Hunger Games, sarebbe stato _lui_. Ma lei non poteva scegliere, non poteva tirarsi indietro, non poteva fare altro che continuare ad uccidere, parte di un massacro deciso da qualcuno che non avrebbe provato che divertimento nel guardare dei poveri ragazzi che si massacravano tra loro. Ragazzi che avevano avuto una vita, una famiglia, dei sogni, un futuro. Ragazzi che sarebbero morti, consapevoli che anche l'ultimo rimasto, il vincitore, avrebbe perso tutto.

Ed ora Ruki non voleva sapere chi si sarebbe trovata davanti, a chi avrebbe dovuto tagliare la gola. Sperava solo che fosse qualcuno di cui non le importava, qualcuno di cui non avrebbe ricordato il nome, qualcuno di cui avrebbe potuto fingere di dimenticarsi, almeno davanti agli altri.

Si arrampicò su un albero, cercando una posizione comoda, con lo sguardo verso il cielo, in attesa.

Fremeva nell'attesa di vedere i volti dei caduti, sperando di vedere il _suo_ tra gli altri, per non doversi pentire di non aver lasciato che l'altro ragazzo la uccidesse, perché poteva sopportare tutto, a parte sapere di essere rimasti solo loro due.

Finché erano rimasti separati aveva potuto fingere che la presenza di _lui_ nell'arena non la toccasse, che se uno dei due sarebbe morto l'altro sarebbe potuti andare avanti da solo. Ma sarebbe stato ancora poco il tempo in cui avrebbe potuto mentire a sé stessa, perché presto si sarebbe trovata davanti l'altro tributo, forse avrebbe vinto, e non avrebbe mai dimenticato quelle settimane d'inferno.

Aspettò che i volti apparissero in cielo per talmente tanto tempo che le venne il torcicollo, le punte delle dita le gelarono, mentre strizzava gli occhi verso l'oscurità.

Aspettò di sapere, ma non vide nulla. Per quanto tentasse di restare sveglia il sonno la travolse. Alla fine si addormentò, in bilico su un ramo, con la testa a penzoloni su una spalla, i piedi che dondolavano nel vuoto spinti dal vento.

Non erano passate neanche tre ore quando la neve cominciò a cadere dal cielo. La tormenta la colse di sorpresa, colpendola con una folata di vento freddo che quasi la fece venir giù dall'albero.

Ruki arrancò fino a terra, preoccupata. Non che la cosa l'avesse spaventata o stupita più di tanto, gli strateghi potevano mutare il tempo e la temperatura a loro piacimento, per tormentare i concorrenti e stremarli prima del colpo di grazia, e questo non era che l'ennesima prova del loro potere.

Ruki li odiava. Odiava il modo in cui giocavano con le loro vite, il modo in cui si divertivano nel trattarli come pupazzi. Come se tutto questo fosse davvero un gioco, come se i Tributi non morissero davvero, come se fossero un nulla, davanti a loro.

Controllò che il pugnale fosse ben assicurato al suo fianco, prima di iniziare a camminare. Decise di tornare indietro; le era parso di vedere una buca nel terreno non lontano da dove era avvenuto il suo ultimo scontro. Lanciò un ultima occhiata verso il cielo, ma dubitava che durante quella tormenta si potessero avere notizie. Per un attimo pensò di essersi persa il riepilogo della giornata, poi realizzò, con un groppo al cuore, che la verità era un'altra.

Il Gioco era quasi finito, non ci sarebbe stato nessun volto, nel cielo, perché la giornata non era ancora terminata. Era il momento del combattimento finale, era il momento di sapere chi avrebbe vinto, di scoprire se _lui_ era sopravvissuto all'ultimo giorno.

Non seppe cosa le disse di farlo, ma i suoi piedi la portarono nella direzione in cui credeva fosse la Cornucopia. Negli ultimi giorni si era mossa senza tenere conto delle direzioni che aveva intrapreso, perdendo completamente l'orientamento. Si era mossa spinta solo dall'istinto di sopravvivenza, fuggendo e inseguendo come preda e cacciatore insieme.

Ora sperava solo di stare andando nella direzione giusta.

La neve si accumulò sui rami, cadendo a mucchietti tra gli alberi e la sterpaglia, ricoprendo in breve tempo le impronte che Ruki lasciava dietro di sé. Almeno, pensò la ragazza, l'altro non avrebbe potuto seguirla.

Alcuni fiocchi di neve si cristallizzarono tra i suoi capelli rossi, altri rimasero intrappolati tra le lunghe ciglia scure. Non aveva nulla con cui ripararsi, e presto le punte delle dita divennero quasi insensibili.

Gli stivali leggeri non la aiutavano a mantenere un'andatura regolare, poiché erano divenuti in breve tempo zuppi e pesanti, non erano che una difficoltà in più. E Ruki stava perdendo in fretta la sensibilità anche ai piedi. I pantaloni iniziavano a pesare almeno cinque volte più di prima.

E la strada da percorrere sembrava non finire mai.

Ruki si fece forza; dolente o nolente sarebbe stata la sua ultima notte sull'arena, comunque sarebbe andata a finire. Sollevò il cappuccio per ripararsi i capelli ed avanzò ancora, perché lasciarsi andare era fuori discussione. Gli Strateghi non avrebbero permesso che uno dei loro ultimi tributi morisse così; l'altro sopravvissuto doveva essere vicino.

Quando spuntò in una radura la punta del naso e le articolazioni le facevano un male cane. Si fermò, convinta di non riuscire a fare un solo altro passo. Con la mente annebbiata si ritrovò a pensare a quanto stupida sarebbe stata una morte per assideramento dopo tutto quello che aveva passato.

Era sempre stata una ragazza competitiva, voleva vincere in ogni gara e, ovviamente, anche gli Hunger Games. Non voleva crollare sulla neve e morire così, davanti a milioni di persone, senza che qualcuno l'avesse colpita a morte.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo; non aveva avuto il tempo e la forza di scrutarlo, mentre camminava, ma ora la tormenta si stava placando e lei distingueva benissimo i contorni degli alberi davanti a sé. Era un bosco fitto, quello che la aspettava, altra strada ed altra neve.

Ruki sospirò, pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto essere a casa, in quel momento, a quanto avrebbe voluto che tutto quello fosse solo un incubo.

Non sentì la presenza dell'altro Tributo, non vide arrivare il colpo al fianco. Il dolore esplose all'improvviso, mentre lei si accasciava per terra gridando. Si voltò, estrasse il pugnale e si preparò a difendersi.

Le dita le dolevano, ma quando parò il secondo fendente non mollò la presa neanche per un secondo. Cercò di respingere il suo aggressore, quello si allontanò, indietreggiando all'improvviso con un gemito soffocato.

Ruki tentò di alzarsi, di trovare un equilibrio, ma le gambe non la reggevano più. Allora indietreggiò, respirando affannosamente, lasciando una lieve scia di sangue sulla neve.

Pensò che l'altro l'avrebbe colpita ancora, che non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a tagliarle la gola. Da quel poco che era riuscita a scorgere durante il suo fulmineo attacco aveva intuito che fosse ben più in forze di lei.

Poi alzò lo sguardo ed il mondo le crollò addosso. Gli occhi cerulei di lui esprimevano lo stesso tormento dei suoi, se non di più. La spada con cui l'aveva colpita cadde sulla neve, lasciando un solco.

E Ruki seppe che avrebbe preferito lasciarsi morire dal freddo che sopportare quel dolore. Il momento in cui non avrebbero avuto scelta che tentare di uccidersi a vicenda, per uno stupido gioco che avrebbe divertito solo i perversi ed i malvagi.

All'improvviso non le importava più che la stessero guardando in migliaia, che avrebbe potuto perdere per la prima volta nella sua vita, che non avrebbe più rivisto a sua famiglia. Lui le aveva inferto il primo colpo, lui era in vantaggio, lui avrebbe potuto farla finita in fretta e tornare a casa, vivo.

Chiuse gli occhi, aspettando un colpo di grazia che non arrivò. Aveva dimenticato di avere ancora il coltello in mano, aveva dimenticato la ferita al fianco, le dita che bruciavano, i piedi che urlavano dal dolore. Lui doveva vincere, decise, anche se questo avesse significato la resa totale.

Non lo stava guardando, quando lui le parlò con voce rotta.

«Non posso farlo» disse, in modo che lei potesse sentirlo sopra il rumore del vento.

Ruki alzò lo sguardo e lo vide piangere. Lui che probabilmente non aveva mai pianto in vita sua, lui che aveva il sorriso più bello che avesse mai visto, lui che fingeva sempre che ci fosse qualcosa di peggiore, piangeva, per lei.

«Ti prego» lo supplicò.

Ryou si inginocchiò, sfilò la giacca imbottita e la poggiò accanto a lei, poi afferrò la mano in cui lei stringeva il coltello e la costrinse a puntarglielo al petto. «Avanti, tu puoi tornare a casa, solo uno di noi due può sopravvivere»

Ruki scosse la testa risoluta, tentando di aprire il pugno, di lasciare scivolare l'arma per terra. Lui non lo permise.

«Non essere stupida, non perdere tempo, ti stai dissanguando»

«Sto già morendo allora, questo non serve» gli fece notare lei.

Ryou fremette dalla disperazione. «Se mi uccidi verranno a prenderti, ti cureranno»

Ruki tentò di tirarsi indietro, di sfuggire alla sua stretta. Ma le mani di lui, forti e calde, non le lasciavano scampo. Lo guardò negli occhi, tentando di infondere nel suo sguardo tutto ciò che provava, tutto ciò che avrebbe sempre voluto dirgli. «Ti prego, non costringermi a farlo»

E Ryou capì. Non si era mai soffermato a pensare troppo su cosa significasse per lei. Aveva sempre considerato gli Hunger Games un gioco, crudele, sì, spietato, ma pur sempre un gioco a cui serviva un vincitore.

Per lei erano solo morte. Ogni singolo volto le sarebbe rimasto impresso a vita, com'era nel momento in cui aveva smesso di essere vivo. Aveva ucciso, sì, per sopravvivere, ma fino ad ora solo persone di cui non sapeva nulla, che aveva incontrato solo di sfuggita. Aveva provato a vincere anche lei, tentando di dimenticare che i Tributi erano umani.

Ryou pensò a come sarebbe stato ucciderla, sapere che se non avesse visto un nuovo giorno sarebbe stato solo per colpa sua. Immaginò lei nella stessa situazione e decise che, no, non avrebbe mai permesso che vivesse quel tormento. Quel mondo non la meritava, non poteva intrappolarla a questo modo.

Prese la sua decisione, lasciandola andare, prendendole il viso tra le mani e baciandole la fronte.

Poi la guardò negli occhi e sorrise, tentando di essere forte. «Sarò veloce» disse con voce rotta.

Ruki annuì. Chiuse gli occhi, gli porse il pugnale. Lui la strinse a sé un'ultima volta, le baciò i capelli umidi. Poi le strinse una spalla ed affondò la lama nel petto, più veloce e più a fondo che poté.

C'era del sangue, ora, tra le sue dita. Il flusso ininterrotto rendeva viscido il manico del coltello che teneva in mano. Il corpo che reggeva tra le sue braccia era sempre più debole, ancor più freddo di quanto lo fosse stato fino a poco prima.

Già lei non respirava più, ed era rimasto solo il suo corpo logoro e martoriato.

Il cannone sparò. Gli Hunger Games erano finalmente finiti.

Ryou strinse Ruki forte a sé, consapevole di non poter più tornare indietro. Le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli, la cullò tremando mentre la pozza rossa di sangue si spandeva sotto di loro macchiando la neve e imbrattandogli i vestiti. Le sfilò il coltello dal petto, scagliandolo con furia contro un albero. La guardò in faccia, notando con un lieve sorriso sofferente quanto sembrasse tranquilla, finalmente. Quel viso sporco rigato dalle lacrime, ormai cereo, era tutto ciò che voleva vedere in quel momento, la cosa che più l'avrebbe tormentato, di quei giorni, fino alla sua morte.

«È ok» le disse, incapace di trattenere le parole. «Nessuno potrà più farti del male, lo prometto. Ci sono qui io, adesso. Andrà tutto bene». E si chiese se fosse vero, se non avesse sbagliato a darle ascolto, se non fosse stato meglio che morisse lui al suo posto.

Il rumore dell'aeronave che si avvicinava lo distolse dai suoi pensieri. Capitol City veniva a prendere il suo vincitore; colui che era sopravvissuto, senza pensare a quale conto aveva pagato, a quante parti di sé aveva lasciato nell'arena assieme agli altri Tributi caduti, a quanto, forse, avrebbe preferito essere tra gli altri.

Strinse Ruki ancora più forte, inspirando il suo profumo con foga, anche se ormai l'odore del sangue iniziava a prevalere su tutto il resto. E fissò l'aeronave con odio, prima di baciare ancora una volta la fronte di lei. La strinse a sé possessivamente, perché loro non l'avrebbero mai avuta, neanche da morta, non fino a quando avrebbe potuto impedirlo.

10


End file.
